


Not for me.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Centered on Cinderella, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, Regret, Sadness, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x01] : Drabble. “As she listens to Henry talking about love and happy ending for her, she thinks for a second : “That would be good.” And then, she remembers her mission.” Cinderella' thoughts before she steals Henry's motorcycle. Pre Henry/Cinderella.





	Not for me.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Pas pour moi.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712083) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



He is a nice man.

 

He seems to be, in fact, more than the other she ever met.

 

Reminding her of her father, in a way, as he is the  first person who seems to care for her since  this one died.

 

Before she was there, on this motorcycle, she was thinking about killing the prince, nothing else.

 

It was the thing she always wanted, and this is not the encounter with this charming  man that will change it.

 

He is surprising too, telling her about already  knowing the end of her story.

 

(She already knows it. She knows of what it will be made. Blood. Murder. Revenge. She won't have a happy ending. )

 

And they talk, and she strangely appreciates it.

 

But again, it's not as if she had a great experience in friendship, nor had many people talking with her in a gentle way.

 

As she listens to Henry talking about love and happy ending for  _her_ , she thinks for a second :

 

“That would be good.”

 

She looks at him, and for a second, she imagines what it would like, to have a happy ending  _with him_ .

 

She imagines how things would have been if  _he_ had been the prince, and that it wasn't this terrible and monstrous man who took her father from her.

 

She allows herself to appreciate the idea, just for a second.

 

She has no moment for hope.

 

And then, she remembers her mission.

 

She is ready to do what must be done, so she doesn't hesitate, and punches him in the face, and takes this strange vehicle he possesses, and flees on it.

 

Despite the smile on her face, and the fact that her revenge will be accomplished soon, she feels kind of a regret, that she can't explain.

 

But she did the right thing, she knows that.

 

Because happy endings are not for her.

 


End file.
